Lubricants are useful generally for providing lubricity to various instruments and/or parts of the body, thereby reducing friction. For example, medical or surgical lubricants are useful for providing lubrication for decreasing the discomfort to a patient during certain medical and surgical procedures, including, for example, rectal or vaginal examinations. Personal lubricants function similarly, and can be used, for example, for intimate contact, by increasing lubricity and comfort during sexual intimacy.
Personal lubricants are of various types, with each type having different advantages. Water-based lubricants are water-soluble, and generally include water and a cellulose or glycerin solution. Oil-based lubricants are derived from either synthetic or natural oils, and can include, for example, a petroleum ingredient, such as petroleum jelly. Silicone-based lubricants are manufactured from synthetic chemical compounds, and do not contain water. Silicone-based lubricants are commonly formulated with a silicone ingredient, such as dimethicone or other polymeric organosilicon compound. Additional lubricants include hybrid lubricants, which may be formulated with water and silicone. Certain lubricants also further include sensory enhancing agents, that provide, for example, a warming or cooling sensation, or that provide a variety of odors or flavors.
Lubricants can be used as a stand-alone product for use during sexual intimacy, or have been used in combination with other products, such as with medical devices or with condoms, which facilitates penetration or insertion of the product. For example, personal lubricants may be used alone or in combination with condoms or other devices to improve lubrication and comfort during sexual intimacy. Surgical or medical lubricants or gels may be used for medical purposes such as speculum insertion or introduction of a catheter, ultra sounds, or other medical devices.
Personal lubricants have been developed that prevent or stop the development of itching from the vagina or other body parts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,398 describes a personal lubricant having ClO2, which is effective for the prevention of itching by eliminating Candida species.
Vaginal itching is a common complaint among women. Vaginal itching primarily originates from Candida albicans, a diploid fungus that grows as both a yeast and as a filamentous cell. C. albicans is the most common and possibly the most important causative agent of human fungal infections (Edmond, M. B., et al. 1999, Clin. Infect. Dis. 29:239-244). C. albicans is a major opportunistic pathogen of immunocompromised hosts, including AIDS patients and patients undergoing chemotherapy, patients who have had tissue transplants, and patients with central venous catheters. Studies indicate that up to ninety percent of AIDS patients suffer from oropharyngeal and esophageal candidiasis, in which C. albicans is the major causative agent (Schmidt-Westhausen, A., et al., 1991, J. Oral Pathol. Med. 20:467-472). C. albicans is a commensal of human mucosal surfaces. C. albicans causes a wide variety of diseases including oral thrush and disseminated candidiasis. Systemic fungal infections have emerged as important causes of morbidity and mortality in immunocompromised patients (e.g., as a result of AIDS, cancer chemotherapy, organ or bone marrow transplantation). In addition, hospital-related infections in patients not previously considered at risk (e.g., patients in an intensive care unit) have become a cause of major health concern. C. albicans is also the major fungus that colonizes medical implants, causing device-associated infections with high mortality. (Kojic E. M., Darouiche R. O.: Candida Infections of Medical Devices. Clin Microbiol Rev 2004, 17:255-267; Nobile et al., Critical Role of Bcr1-dependent Adhesins in C. albicans Biofilm Formation In Vitro and In Vivo. PLoS Pathog. 2006, 2: e63). Infections involving medical devices are notoriously difficult to eliminate and generally necessitate removal of the device. C. albicans colonizes the surfaces of catheters, prostheses, and epithelia, forming biofilms that are extremely resistant to antifungal drugs. Mature C. albicans biofilms show a complex three-dimensional architecture with extensive spatial heterogeneity, and consist of a dense network of yeast, hyphae and pseudo hyphae encased within a matrix of exopolymeric material.